A Night In Grandview
by rainstormxxo
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester hunt monsters, demons, and spirits. Their solution to get rid of ghosts? Salt and burn the bones. Melinda Gordon has had the ability to talk to spirits since she was a little girl. Her solution to get rid of ghosts? Cross them over into the light. What will happen when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**GRANDVIEW, NEW YORK**

Standing before the mirror in her tiny apartment, a young woman slipped the engagement ring onto it's place on her left hand ring finger. The ring wasn't anything extravagant - a simple, vintage, silver band lacking the colossal diamond most girls would demand before the "yes" escaped from their lips. The woman, only having just entered her mid-twenties, didn't think a jewel should determine her love for him and one was never expected, anyways, as their apartment had them both crammed together and they still had to scrape up enough money for rent each month.

She smoothed her emerald dress down, fixing the pearls strung around her neck for the party tonight, and only paused when she heard the door to the bathroom fly shut. It was an old apartment, sure, but she had been positive that it had been wide open moments before, and no window was open to let in a breeze. The cause of the door to close with such a deafening slam was unknown to her, but she wouldn't wait around to find out. It is funny how fast childhood fears can be aroused with just a slight circumstance of the unknown.

She grabbed her purse, advancing for the door, but froze before her hand could reach for the handle. Blocking the doorway was a figure towering high above her short stature, his features less defined due to the the dim lighting of the apartment and the darkness of the night. He didn't move and they stood in a silent staredown. The rest of her world was frozen. She swore she heard a deep chuckle as he abruptly moved, crossing the distance between them.

She stumbled back, falling, her own screams filling her ears as he attacked her. He tore away her skin and body and regarded them to the walls, leaving behind only her skeleton on the floor of the apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Sammy, you got anything?" Dean inquired as he entered the central part of the Men of Letters' bunker with a beer bottle in one hand and breakfast in the other. Sam had been sitting at the table far before Dean's eyes even opened and his eyes now bored into his computer.

"Uh, yeah, look at this." he turned his laptop around to Dean, who was now sitting opposite of him.

Sam's laptop screen showed an article with a picture of a young girl, maybe in her low twenties, smiling to the camera. The caption noted that the photo was taken only a few weeks before her death.

"Her name was Amy Wells, she was in her hotel room and completely skinned, not even the organs were left behind."

Dean nodded, stepping back from the computer. "Looks like we got a case," he acknowledged. "Let's go to New York."

It was a long drive, but when they finally arrived, after checking into a dumpy motel on the outskirts of town, they entered the Grandview morgue in their black suits. With their fake FBI badges, they were let in right away.

"What does the FBI have to do with this anyway? We don't get many big shots around here," the coroner - a pudgy man with a rounded face - wondered as he led Sam and Dean down the hall. Dean flipped through a copy of the autopsy report that the coroner had handed him.

Dean forced a smile, "We just go where were told."

"So, uh, is there any theories to what caused it?" Sam asked, breaking the silence.

The coroner pushed open the door to a room, pulling out a metal table from the wall. On it, lay the skeletal frame of what used to be a person. Only bones, no other remains were there.

"It's an anomaly. You would have to ask the sheriff for his theories, but I've never seen anything like this before. At least not before last month."

"Last month? What was last month?" Dean asked, analyzing the body with his eyes.

"You didn't hear? There's been two other victims besides this one, all in the past month." He stepped away from the two brothers, pulling out copies of two other files and handing them over. _Sophie Kotchen and Olivia Martens._

"Any connection between the vics?" Sam asked, looking through the files.

"Not much, besides the obvious. They were all young females, in their early twenties." He paused, frowning. His voice lowered to a soft whisper as he said, "Look, I don't know who's doing this, but they all seem to have the same appearance. This _killer,_ or whatever it is, seems to be going after petite young women with brown hair and brown eyes." Sam and Dean shared a look.

"And what about the rest of their bodies?"

"Blood is in the freezer," he pointed to the large metal freezer in the corner of the room. "The organs and the skin haven't been recovered, though."

With that, they got in the Impala and drove to the crime scene.


	3. Chapter 3

"So what do you think it is?" Dean asked his brother as they entered the apartment building. They took the elevator up to the roped off third floor.

"I don't know," Sam said, "I mean it could be anything, there wasn't much remains to go off of."

Dean nodded, "Do you remember that case in Ohio? It was kind of similar to this, but less gruesome."

"Right," Sam recalled. "The witch circle. I'll look for a hex bag in the apartment, EMF too."

The elevator slowed to a stop and their fake FBI badges acting as an all-access pass to the crime scene.

The thin-faced man, older man with a tired face nodded to them - the town's sheriff. "Be careful when you step in, there's blood nearly everywhere in the entrance." It was true. Splattered blood covered the entranceway, it was almost as if Amy Wells had just exploded.

"Why don't you tell me what happened," Dean suggested to the sheriff after the brothers took in the scene, "While my partner here takes a look around." The sheriff nodded in agreement and Sam walked away, exploring the untouched areas of the small apartment.

Despite how hard he tried, he couldn't find a hex bag anywhere. No EMF, either. As Sam could find no other evidence, he made his way to the exit. About a foot from the door, he could hear the EMF monitor spontaneously start it's beeping.

When he and Dean got out of there he said, "It's definitely a spirit. Let's head back to the motel, do some research."

Dean only said, "Call me if you find anything. There's been only one witness, Olivia Marten's boyfriend. I'll go talk to him, see if he saw anything we could use."


	4. Chapter 4

_Melinda Gordon felt fear. The kind of fear that bubbles up in your stomach and won't go away. She was in her own house except she couldn't find her son, Aiden, or her husband. All she could hear over the sound of her thumping heart were loud footsteps descending down the stairs._

 _The first thing she saw was the knife. The man holding it walked robotically down the stairs. She was frozen, unable to move. An older man with a thick, dark mustache was advancing towards her, his sick smile unmistakable._

 _She was stuck to her spot like glue, her mind telling her legs to_ run, run, run, _but her legs ignoring the simple command. He advanced, faster and faster, until she could feel his hot breath against her skin. And then, as if in slow motion, he raised the knife._

 _"Melinda!"_ a familiar voice said urgently, his wife sitting up, startled, after finally waking up. She was sweaty and panting but she welcomed Jim's arms around her like a life line.

"Where's Aiden?" she asked after telling Jim what had happened in her dream, worried that she had woken her son up.

"He's at a friend's house, remember?"

"Yeah, it's just... I don't know. Something doesn't feel right." She looked over to the window, the curtains blocking her from seeing out.

Jim's concern on his face was difficult to hide. This business his wife worked on - not the antique one, obviously, but the ghost one - always posed it's dangers. He didn't like it, but who was he to stop her?

"Get some sleep, okay? You can try to find your ghost tomorrow. And _be careful_."

She nodded, laying back down, but right before she closed her eyes a man materialized in front of her. It was not the man with the mustache from her dream. No, this man was younger and clean-shaven. He spoke, his voice deep, before disappearing. And his words gave Melinda chills: "If I can't have her, then no one can."


	5. Chapter 5

Dean pulled up in his black Impala to an apartment complex similar to the last one. Except, this one looked about a century older and a lot dirtier.

He slammed his door shut and straightened his suit, the cool metal of his rock-salt filled gun sank through his shirt and into his skin. It didn't take him long to find the door that the sheriff had given him through the outside.

Dean knocked four times before a man opened the door. He was short and skinny, with a thin face and a growing beard.

"Hello. Are you Alex Young?" the man nodded. "I'm Agent Bonham," he held up his fake FBI identification. "I would like to ask you about the death of your girlfriend, Olivia Marten."

Alex nodded hesitantly. "Of course, come in." Dean nodded his thanks. "So, um, what do you need to know? The police already came by right after she died."

Dean nodded, "It just became a Federal Investigation. We just need to go over it for our records." Alex inhaled sharply, then nodded. He led Dean over to a dining table and they sat down.

"Well, I don't know if you'll believe me. The cops think I'm crazy, they say that because I was under stress my mind played some trick on me."

Dean's face became serious, and he looked Alex directly in the eyes. "Well, I'm not like those cops. Let's just say that I've seen things that they haven't."

Alex nodded, unsure. "I had just proposed to her that night. I was -"

"Wait, you were engaged?" Dean interrupted.

"No, not exactly. I gave her the ring, but she said she needed time to think about it. Anyways, I left her alone in our apartment because she said she needed space. When I returned, I saw through the windows..." he trailed off, looking down.

"Saw what?" Dean persisted. "What did you see?"

Alex's voice became hushed, as if he was afraid talking about the thing would make the thing itself appear. "Look, I know everyone is calling this a murder; that the thing that killed Olivia was a serial killer. I don't think it was, I don't even think it was a person. That night, I don't know what it was that I saw, but I do know that it was very tall and dark and not human at all."

At that moment, Dean's phone rang and the silence between them broke. "Sorry, I got to take this."

He stood, entering a nearby hallway to get some privacy. "Dean," Sam said when Dean accepted the call and put the phone to his ear.

"What do you got, Sammy?"

"I think I might have found a connection between the vics. All of them were engaged, except for Olivia Marten. Did you figure anything out?"

"No, she was engaged. I mean, not exactly, but Alex proposed to her. He gave the ring."

"The ring?" Sam asked. "I mean, if all of our vics were engaged hours before they died then -"

"You're thinking the ring might be haunted," Dean continued.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "Find out where Alex got it, then maybe we can try to figure out if it was the same ring Amy and Sophie were given."

"Alright. Meet me in the town square in fifteen." He hung up and re-entered the room. Alex was where he left him, was the same empty gaze in his eyes.

"I believe you." The shock on Alex's face was unable to hide. "But I need to know about the ring you gave her."

"Er, I don't know. It was a silver band. Why? Why is that important?"

"Where did you find it?" Dean's voice was serious, _urgent._

"Some place in Grandview, in the square. I don't remember what it was called."

Dean headed for the door and Alex stood to follow. "Thank you, and I'm sorry for your loss. I will find the thing that killed her, I promise. Call me if you think of anything else." He handed Alex his card and left the apartment.

As Dean pulled away, heading for the square he realized they needed to find this ring, if that even was the problem. It would only be a matter of time before this spirit would strike again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Have you seen the ghost since then?" Ned asked. He was in Melinda's shop, Same As It Never Was, leaning alongside Eli over Melinda's shoulder, trying to find their ghost on Mel's computer.

Melinda shook her head, her long curls falling off her shoulders. "No, just last night. I just don't understand who he was. I mean, he wasn't the man in my dream."

"If I can't have her, then no one can," Eli recalled from when Melinda told them her ghost experience only minutes later. "Hmm, have you been able to find the murder yet online?"

Melinda once again shook her head. "I don't have much to go off of. I think we have to wait until he gives me another sign."

Ned nodded slowly, trying to mentally find another way. Being the only one of the three without the ability to contact spirits made it difficult for him. He was just about to offer that they check the archives that were stored in Grandview, when the doorbell rang.

Sam and Dean had checked every other jewelry store and store that might sell jewelry in the square. This antique shop was their last hope.

Melinda closed her laptop, standing up behind the store's counter. "Hello, are you looking for anything in particular?"

Dean and Sam simultaneously pulled out their FBI badges, like they had both done it way too many times. "Have you sold any engagement rings lately?" Despite being on their fifth and last store, the question still seemed random. Like he was concerned for the shop's sales rather than a case.

Eli was staring at them, or rather their badges, and Dean quickly coughed and slipped his badge out of sight.

"A few. Is there anything you're looking for specifically?"

"All we know is that it was a silver band," Sam said, his eyes wandering to Melinda's hand resting on the counter. A silver band was on her ring finger.

She noticed his gaze and instinctively pulled her hand closer to her body. "Oh, this wouldn't be it. I've had this for years." She turned away to check her sale records.

"Do you know who it was who would have bought it?"

"We have a few options, actually. Do you have the names Alex Young, Luke McDonald, or Sean Jackson?"

Melinda looked through her records, which she had frequently kept up to date. "I'm Melinda, by the way. These are my friends, Eli and Ned."

Sam nodded, "Nice to meet you. I'm Sam, and this is my brother, Dean." He didn't bother using their FBI names. All they needed was the ring and they would get out, never having to see these people again.

In a few moments, after several pages were flipped, she narrowed her eyes ever so opened her mouth to say something, when Eli interrupted quite loudly with, "Melinda can I speak to you in the back?"

Melinda gave him a weird look, and was about to tell him that she was trying to deal with a customer, but the desperate look in his eyes told her to shut up.

"One moment," she said, and followed her friend to the back of her store.

Sam and Dean shared a glance, suspicious of why Eli had needed to talk to her and curious about what she was going to stay. Dean knew that, if they decided to withhold information they would have to get it forcefully. For whatever reason they would not say it for was not worth a life.

Dean looked around impatiently, until his eyes landed on a dusty wooden board on a display counter. "Is that an _antique_ ouija board?" he asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Ned said with a smile as he came over to look at it. "Melinda got it in a few weeks ago, but she wants nothing to do with it. It stayed in the back for the longest time before I convinced her to put it out."

"Why doesn't she want anything to do with it? Does she believe?" Sam asked.

Ned laughed, "Yeah, she definitely believes in ghosts. I guess she doesn't support it."

Dean shrugged, "Can't blame her."

"Do you believe?" Ned asked curiously, after a long pause.

"Yeah," Sam confirmed. If only the two parties could see how ironic the situation was. Sam and Dean who were on a hunt for a spirit at this very moment and Melinda who could contact the dead.

Meanwhile, in the back of the store, Melinda was annoyingly yelling at Eli for taking her away from those customers.

"Okay, I know." he interrupted. "But I needed you to know that they were lying to you before you told them anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"Their FBI badges, they were fake."

"What? How do you know that?" She glanced out into her store, where Sam and Dean were talking to Ned.

"You won't believe the stuff you see as a psychology professor. I once had a patient who was thoroughly convinced she worked for the FBI. It was weird, but hey at least I can tell when people are pretending to be the FBI," he sounded exasperated.

"Okay," she pursed her lips, "but why? Why are they pretending to be the FBI?"


	7. Author's Note

Hi guys! If you want the latest updates for this story click here. I am posting it on here, yes, but updates will always be slower than on Wattpad. I have not yet added all parts of the story to this website, but all are available at the link. Thank you to all my readers!


End file.
